When the moon goes down
by Ryuuchan-sama
Summary: Dos reinos: El reino del Sol y el reino de la Luna. Seis persona reales dispuestas a conseguir el trono. Cuatro chicos y una norma primordial: no te puedes enamorar de nadie de tu mismo sexo, si lo haces, el castigo es la muerte. SasukexNaruto ItachixYond
1. Un sueño, una cena y el comienzo de todo

Wenooooooo, esta es mi segunda historia seria, y digamos que he dejado a parte las parejas raras para basarme en dos mas normalitas: el sasunaru i el itayon ( si el itayon lo encuentro d los mas normal de la vida) y en esta historia he cambiado un poco las tuercas, ya vereis por que. Y que decir más antes de las dedicatorias. Pues que esta historia no me la he inventado yo, o el argumento mejor dicho, no es mío, sino de una amiga mia llama Dark, que para escribirla se ha inspirado en persona reales y ha hecho la historia con los nombres que ella quería, no son personajes manga. Pero cuando me explicó la historia, a mi me pareció muy bonita, por lo que le pregunte si la podía adaptar, y kmo buena amiga que es, lo a hecho. TTTT Arigatto Dark-chan!!!!!!! Asi que me dejo de enrollar, y paso a dedicar y a escribir!!

Primero dedico esta historia a mi amiga Dark, autora original del argumento pero con algunos cambios mios (durante los capitulos iré explicando que escribia ella en verdad) a Kuzoy, que gracias a ella conocí el itayon, porque sinó, no se qué habría puesto y por último, y muy especial para mi, a mi nee-chan Anko o pevertfairy por estar siempre a mi lado y apollarme en todo. Pues ale, a empezar la historia.

* * *

**Un sueño, una cena y el comienzo de todo.**

"Me pesan los ojos, soy incapaz de abrirlos, pero, aun asi, lo intento. Me pesan, duelen mucho al abrirlos, no se si podré aguantar este dolor. Noto mi cuepo pesado. ¿Qué me pasa? Por fin logro abrir los ojos despues de tanto rato sin conseguirlo. ¿Qué¿Donde estoy? No reconozco este lugar, nunca antes lo había visto... Un momento. Ese...¿No es el templo de la Luna, situado en medi de la pradera más bella que hay sobre la... Tierra? No puede ser, y si lo es, no me lo creo. Ese templo, tan hermoso, rodeado de flores que brillan a la luz de la luna llena, ese templo grande, tan esplendoroso donde todo el mundo no va a rezar esta... destrozado. No puede ser. Todo está destruido, no queda nada. Un momento. Allí hay cuatro personas, no las sabría reconocer. Parecen ser familiares, uno de ellos llora, no se por qué. Mientras, los otros dos no paran de llorar a su lado. ¿Qué¿Qué va a hacer esa persona con una katana en mano? No puede ser, se acaba de quitar la vida, pero... ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. De repente, esas dos persona muertas, caen al suelo, mientras los otros dos, se alejan al lago. ¿Qué piensan hacer? Y... se tiran al agua. ¡Oh, Dios mío, se van a ahogar¡Que alguien los ayude! No hay nadie, por lo que no puedo avisar, intento gritar. ¿Qué¿Por qué no suena mi voz y mi cuerpo no reacciona? Y de repente veo salir los dos cuepos a flote. No puede ser, están...muertos. De golpe y porrazo, mi cuerpo se puede mover. Intento acercarme a las dos personas que se han ahogado. Me voy acercando, ya casi estoy. Un momento. Esos de ahí, esos que se encuentran en el agua... ¿De qué los conozco? Me voy acerando, poco a poco, ya casi estoy llegando, ya casi puedo ver quienes son. Ya casi..."

- ¡SA-SU-KE!!!!!!

- Kiaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!- Sasuke, que hasta ese momento se encontraba dormido, pega un bote tan grande, que se da con la cabeza contra la lámpara de encima de su cama. Mientras, Itachi ríe escandalosamente- No se que le encuentras de gracioso, de verdad, no lo entiendo, y además... ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me despiertes con gritos?!

- Lo siento, ya sabes que no hace tiempo que no te despierto a gritos- Intenta excusarse el mayor, que de repente cambia su semblante a uno más serio- pero es que me preocupaste mucho.

- ¿A sí ¿Por qué?

- Porque mientras dormías, estabas gritando que alguien los ayude, que se ahogan.- en ese instante, Itachi pasó del semblante serio al de duda- Sasuke...¿Quién se estaba ahogando?

- Pues... Pues exactamente no te lo sabría decir. Eran dos figuras conocidas, eso lo tengo claro, lo que no se es de quien eran, pero eran dos personas que conozco seguro. Estoy seguro...

- Si, si, lo que tu digas. Anda, levántate y vístete, que padre nos está llamando para que desayunemos y empezemos con nuestras clases de siempre.

- Nii-san- Un escalifrío surgió por todo el cuerpo de Itachi. Sabía que cuando su hermano le llamaba nii-san, algo tenia entre manor, y nunca era nada bueno. Como gato en celo, Sasuke se puso en pie, con un movimiento muy sexi, que puso muy nervioso a su hermano. Y con una voz, muy sensual que intentaba parecerse a la de un gato, dijo en un susuro- ¿Me ayudarás a hacer mis deberes, mi queridísimo nii-san?

Itachi, con una paciencia impropia de él, le hizo un gesto con los dedos a su hermano, incitándolo a que fuese hasta su posición. Sasuke no se hizo de rogar, pensaba que su hermano había aceptado a ayudarle a hacer sus tareas como príncipe, así que se acercó a su hermano. Pero al llegar a él, éste le dio un golpecito en la frente con los dedos con los que le había llamado, haciendo que éste retrocediera un poco, mientras el mayor decía:

- Lo siento Sasuke, otra vez será (kiaaaaaaaaaaaaa, es que me encanta cuando hace ese gesto // (inner: cállate y déjame escribir) gommen u.u)

- Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy!!- se quejaba el menor por el golpe recibido sin tener motivo alguno.

- Jejejeje. Es que me encanta la cara de tonto que se te queda cuando hago eso. Venga, vístete y no tardes en bajar, que sinó sí que te darán, y no precisamente en la frente y flojo.

- Pues si quieres que me cambie, sal de la habitación

- Ohhh, por favor Sasuke¿No me digas que te da vergüenza cambiarte delante de tu nii-san?

- ¡QUE SALGAS TE DIGO!- y con un empujón, echó a Itachi de su habitación, mientras éste iba diciendo.

- Ohh, Sasukita, mi pequeñita hermana, es que eres tan mona!!!!

- ¡Imbecil!!- fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios del menor mientras cerraba la puerta, con un sonoro portazo que pudo ser perfectamente escuchado por todo el palacio

- Jejejeje, me encanta hacerle rabiar. Bueno, vayamos a desayunar que tengo hambre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Señores, serà mejor que salgamos ya, mas si queremos llegar a la hora de la cena prevista, sería mejor partir ahora mismo

- Ahora vamos. Oye, desde que te has levantado te noto extraño. ¿Te pasa algo?

- No se, siento como si ir a ese palacio y a esa cena, fuesen a causar un problema que podría acabar con todos nosotros por conocer a una persona.

- Tal vez tienes razón. Tu tienes unos poderes más delicados que los míos y puedes notar si va a pasar algo. Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero... ¿Quién es esa persona?

- Esa persona... Esa persona es...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Sasuke!!!

- Ya bajo, ya bajo- decía éste mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar antes al salón donde solían desayunar. Iba corriendo como un desesperado, sabía que si volvía a llegar tarde, esta vez no se lo perdonarían.

- ¡¡Sasuke!!!

- Ya estoy llegando- gritaba a punto de entrar en el salón, donde estaba reunida toda su familia. Finalmente, llegó al salón, ya más calamdo, se dirigió a su padre y le hizo una reverencia, mientras decía- Lo siento padre por el retraso, de verdad. Prometo que no se repetiá más veces.

- Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo cumples. Creo que debería castigarte muy severamente

- Oh, Fugaku venga, perdónale por esta vez, no volverá a hacerlo. ¿A que no, Sasuke?- decía la madre de éste, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hijo menor.

- Eres demasiado blanda Mikoto. Deberías saber que la disciplina en un rey es lo más importante. Y dentro de ésta está la puntualidad. Si Sasuke no es puntual, jamás podrá ser un buen monarca

- Pero ser demasiado duro con tu hijo y obsesionarte con que debe seguir al pie de la letra todas las normas, no es ser un buen padre. Venga, perdónale. Solamente es impuntual. Por lo demás, podría llegar a ser un buen monarca. Y lo de la puntualidad se solucionará cuando tenga responsabilidades mayores. A parte recuerda, que nunca ha llegado tarde a ninguna clase ni a ninguna cena con invitados. Solo llega tarde cuando estamos la familia solos. Venga, perdónale.

- Está bien, si me lo explicas así, haré la vista gorda. Pero ten en cuenta Sasuke- se giró para dejar de dirigirse a su mujer y dirigirse a su hijo- que la puntualidad en eventos importantes es primordial. Si llegas tarde en algún evento, se acabó todo. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido padre.

- Pues bien. Ahora siéntate para que podamos empezar a desayunar. Ahhh, y Sasuke ves con cuidado con...

- ¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!

- ...con la arruga de la alfombra no vaya a ser que te caigas- decía el rey, con una gota enorme en la cabeza, mientras miraba como su hijo se caia.- Si es que antes lo digo, y antes pasa. ¿Pero como puedes ser tan torpe?

- Lo siento

- No pasa nada.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntaba Itachi, con un deje de preocupación el la voz

- No

- Eso está bien. Ahora por favor, siéntate que hay algunos que tenemos hambre porque hace más de medio siglo que estamos esperando. ¡Asi que date prisa y clava tu trasero a la silla y no lo muevas hasta que te hayas comido todo lo que se encuentra en la mesa!- ordenaba el mayor, con voz autoritaria mientras se ponía extremadamente serio

- ¡Si señor!

- Virgen santa¿Pero que he hecho yo para tener un hijo humorista y un hijo patoso? Dios mío, si esto sigue así creo que no tardaré mucho en jubilarme e irme una temporada, como de toda la vida al Caribe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Bien Sasuke- decía el maestro Kakashi, mientras Sasuke bostezaba notablemente. A decir verdad, la clase de protocolo era la más aburrida de todas, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que su sensei no era el más apropiado para impartirla, pero era el más graciso, más incluso que el propio Asuma- hoy vamos a parender una norma muy importante

- Sensei...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuántas normas muy importantes hay? Porque a lo gilipollas ya me has dicho como mínimo, que hay 95 normas muy importantes

- No hombre. Esas era importantes, pero ésta es primordial, ya que afecta al sentimiento más fuerte que ha en todo el universo: la Tierra, el reino del Sol y el reino de la Luna

- ¿Y qué sentimiento es ese¿El de la fuerza¿El de la simpatía¿El de la amabilidad?

- No Sasuke. Éste es un sentimiento más fuerte que los demás

- ¿Y cuál es?- preguntaba Sasuke sin parar, no cabía en sí de intriga. Siempre le habían dicho que la fuerza, la simpatía y la amabilidad eran los sentimientos más importantes y que ahora su sensei se lo rectificara, le causaba mucha intriga.

- El del amor

- ¿Amor?

- Si Sasuke, amor.

- Sensei...

- ¿Sí, Sasuke?

- ¿Qué es el amor?

- ...

PAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El golpe de la caída del profesor fue espectacular. Se podría decir que había hecho un agujero en el suelo de las dimensiones que tuvo la caída. Sasuke, por su parte, miraba a su sensei con una cara de intriga, pero al mismo tiempo, de mala hostia, que se podía ver a veinte millas. Estaba intrigado, porque nunca había oído hablar del amor, pero tambíen estaba enfadado, no entendía la reacción de su sensei. ¿Es que no era normal que él no supiese nada del amor, si nunca había salido del palacio?

- Kakashi¿Por qué te has caído¿A caso no es normal que a mis 17 años no sepa lo que es el amor?

- Pues no, no es normal.- decía Kakashi mientras se intentaba reincorporar como podía, mas el golpe le pasó factura a su espalda- Normalmente los chicos os enamorais por primera vez a los 14 o 15 años. Por eso no es normal que no sepas lo que es el amor

- Pero es que yo nunca he tenido contacto con nadie que no trabaje en palacio o con mi familia. Nunca he salido de estas paredes.

- Bueno, en ese tienes razón. A parte de que nunca se te a permitido ver a ninguna chica para evitar que te enamores. En cambio sí que has visto a muchos chicos.

- ¿Y eso?

- Hay es donde quería llegar. Tú has estado rodeados de chicos porque así lo dicta la ley

- ¿Por qué?

- Veras Sasuke. En estes universo y sobretodo en la Tierra, el amor no entiende de fronteras, de edad y lo más importante: no entiende de sexos

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

- Pues quiere decir que tú te puedes enamorar de una persona de tu mismo sexo. Eso pasa mucho en la Tierra. Hoy en día, en ese planeta hay muchas parejas constituidas por personas del mismo sexo.

- ¿Qué raro no?

- Sí, mucho. Pero los habitantes de la Tierra son seres humanos normales y corrientes, sin poder alguno o algún desterrado al que se le arrebataron. Pero aquí no. Aquí, todas las personas, y sobretodo las de la realeza, tenemos poderes. Por eso tenemos que conservar nuestra pureza y acordarnos de que solo existe un sexo del que nos debemos enamorar. Por eso se creo ésta norma.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Sasuke, escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez. Jamás, nunca, nunca de tu vida, tienes que enamorarte de una persona de tu mismo sexo. Puede ser que haora pienses que eso es imposible, pero se han dado casos de gente que por estar enamorada de una persona de su mismo sexo, han muerto. Y sobretodo tú y tu hermano tenéis que tener en cuenta ésta norma, porque soy los futuros monarcas, los que algún día governarán el reino de la Luna. Y si vosotros sois los primeros en romper esta norma, entnoces todo el mundo lo hará. ¿Lo has entendido bien?

- Sí, o eso creo. Pero sensei...

¿Qué, Sasuke?

- ¿Qué es el amor?

- ¿El amor?

- Sí

- Pues como decirlo. Es un sentimiento muy fuerte, que hace que solo tengas ojos, cuerpo, alma y mente para una sola persona. Hay dos tipos de amor: el amor a largo plazo que se produce cuando conoces a laguien y poco a poco, mientras te vas enterando de sus gustos y hobbies, vas sintiendo algo más íntimo hacía ésta. Y después está el amor a primera vista. Éste es un tipo de amor que es más difícil que pase, y las pocas veces que pasa, se dice, que ese amor durará para siempre.

- ¿Y cómo se puede saber si es amor a primera vista?

- Pues... Pues lo sabes porque cuando ves a esa persona especial por primera vez, en el primer instante, sientes una opresión en el pecho, notas como se te encoje el corazón y te pones rojo sin motivo alguno.

- ¿Y por qué se dice que ese amor será para siempre?

- Porque... Deja de hacer preguntas tontas, yo no te se contestar a todas. Así que demos por zanjado éste tema y sigamos con las matemáticas.

- ¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! "Mhhhhhhh... Tengo curiosidad por saber más cosas del amor, creo que se las preguntaré a Itachi"

- Muy bien¿Qué dice la ley de Pitágoras?

- ¿Y a mi que me explicas?

- Tu lo has querido. 200 flexiones de castigó

- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡¡Nii-san!!- gritaba Sasuke mientras corría por los pasillos, intentando seguir a su hermano, que para chincharlo, corría para que no lo pillara

- A que no me pillas!!

- ¡Joder nii-san! Que esto es imporante. No es ninguna broma.

- Pues si me lo quieres decir... ¡Me tendrás que pillar!

- ¡Espera!- Sasuke ya no tenía aliento alguno, sabía que si Itachi retaba a alguien a que le pillara, esa persona se podía dar por muerta, ya que la velocidad que llegaba a coger cuando corría, era impresionente. Pero de repente...

CATACRACK!!!!!!! PAMMMMM!!!!

- Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy, joder¿Con quién demonios me he topado?

- ¡Te pillé!- pero también, cuando corría tanto, no veia nada, por lo que siempre se acababa dando contra las cosas

- ¡¡No vale!!

- ¡Sí que vale!

- Ejemmmm...

- ...

- ...

- ¡¡OTOUSAN!!- gritaron ambos hermanos al ver la persona que tenían delante suyo, con los brazos cruzados y un semblante serio

- A ver¿Cuántas veces te he dicho Itachi, que no corras tanto por lo pasillos?

- No ha sido culpa mía. Sasuke no para de acosarme con que tiene una pregunta que hacerme

- ¿Y yo cuántas veces te he dicho Sasuke, que si tienes alguna duda se la preguntes a Kakashi-san?

- Es que no me quiere contestar.

- Hpmmmm, voy a tener que bajarle el sueldo. Ahora escuhadme. Id a arreglaros y vestiros con vuestras mejores galas

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó un Sasuke muy inocente, mientras Itachi, ponía cara de pensamiento intentando averiguar el motivo

- Porque vienen los governantes del reino del Sol

- ¿A sí?- preguntaron ambos hermanos al unisono

- Sí. Vienen a cenar. Así que hacedme el favor de comportaros y vestiros. En pocas palabras: Itachi deja de hacer el niño pequeño

- Entendido. No hacer el gilipollas

- Y tu Sasuke, se puntual y muestrate serio e interesado.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien. Os espero en la cena

- ¡Entendido!- dijo un Sasuke muy ilusionado. Por fin tendría visitas de alguien de fuera de palacio

- Si tu lo dices padre- dijo un desinteresado Itachi, más que aburrido de esas cenas formales

Y tal y como apareció, el monarca desapareció

- Nii-san...

- ¿Qué quieres pesado?

- ¿Qué crees que vendrán a hacer lo governantes del Sol?

- No lo se ni me importa. Ahora por favor, déjame en paz y vete a vestir, que quedan solamente dos horas para la cena. Y con lo tardón que eres...

- Vete a la mierda

- Si tu lo dices... ¡Me voy contigo!

- ¡Capullo!

- Jejejeje. Me encanta hacerte rabiar.

Y sin más demora, ambos hermanos se dirijieron, cada uno a su habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Los governantes del reino del Sol... ¿Para qué vendrán a cenar?- esa pregunta se la había formulado como unas 100 veces en las dos horas siguientes de la noticia. Sasuke no se paraba de preguntar qué querían esos reyes que jamás había visto, pero sí que había oído hablar.- Pero...¿Para qué vendrán?

- Callate ya Sasuke. Vienen porque quieren. Y sinó se lo preguntas ahora que están a punto de...

- ¡Fugaku, viejo amigo!- gritaba una persona, de cabellos largos y blancos, vestido en traje tradicional y unas sandalias que para el mismo Fugaku, eran algo indecorosas. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

- ...llegar- decía Itachi mientras veía como su padre y ese hombre estrechaban la mano

- Y que lo digas, Jiraya. ¿Cuaándo fue la última vez¿Hará 10 años?

- Hace 17 años que no nos veíamos

- Jiraya...

- Desde que nació tu hijo pequeño

- Jiraya...

- Y por supuesto, mi hija

- ¡¿Quiéres dejar pasar Jiraya?!

- ¡Cállate, vieja bruja!

- ...

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

Sasuke se quedó flipando ante esa escena. Una mujer, de pecho considerablemente grande, rubia, con ojos color café, vestida en un traje de color crema, acababa de dar un puñetazo a ese hombre tan raro llamado Jiraya. ¿Quién serían esas personas tan raras?

- Ahhh, hola Tsunade

- ¡Hola Mikoto!- decía esta última, mostrando una sonrisa.

- Ahora si que no entiendo nada- decía un más que deshorientado Sasuke, que miraba la escena plipando

- Ahhhh, es verdad. Tsunade, Jiraya, os presento a mi hijo pequeño, Sasuke.

- Hola Sasuke

- ¿Que tal estamos, chaval?

- Hola, ehmmmmm...

- Sasuke, estos son los reyes del Sol. El venerable Jiraya y su vella esposa, Tsunade.

- ¡Ahhh! Encantado de conocerles, majestades

- Y nosotros de conocerte a ti, Sasuke- pronunciaba Tsunade, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

- Jajajajaja. Y su pongo que este hombretón de aquí es...

- ¡ITACHI CARIÑO!- gritaba una chica, que aparecío de repente, con un corte de pelo extraño, corto de un lado y largo del otro, con gafas y un traje de cuero ajustado, mientras se echaba encima de Itachi

- Ka... ¿Karin?

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

- Ya veo que te acuerdas de nuestra hija, Itachi-kun.

- Emm, si.

- Okasan ¿Puedo pasar ya?

- ¡A sí! Disculpa Sakura. Fugaku, Mikoto, esta es nuestra hija pequeña, Sakura

- Encantada de conocerles, señores

- Y nosotrso de concerte a ti, Sakura. Espero que te encuentres cómoda aquí.- decía una Mikoto con una sonrisa sincera, como ofrecía siempre a los invitados

- Si, bueno, podría intentarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que podrías intentarlo?

- Sakura - decía el rey de la Luna- te presento a mi hijo pequeño, de tu misma edad: Sasuke. Sasuke, acércate.

Sasuke estaba que no cabía en su asombro. Tenía visitas y, además una de ellas era una chica de su edad. A primera vista parecía una persona agradable y simpática, si no fuera porque...

- ¡Hola Sasuke-kun!- ... si no fuera porqué tenía el mismo carácter extravagante de su hermana, Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba colgada del cuello del pobre Sasuke

- Jejejeje- reía un Jiraya más que contento- parece que hay futuro entre estos dos.

- Si bueno. ¿Qué os parece si continuamos esta conversación en el salón?

- Buena idea, Fugakukito

- No me llames así

- Jejejeje, si tu lo dices

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya en el salón, dispuestos a empezar a cenar, se encontraban los 4 monaracas junto con sus hijos. Presidiendo la mesa, al lado izquierdo, se encontraban los reyes de la Luna, enfrente suyo, se encontraban los reyes del Sol. Al lado de estos últimos, había dos asientos vacíos. Ni Itachi ni Sasuke sabían por qué. Estos dos se encontraban al lado de sus padres. Itachi al lado de su madre y Sasuke al lado de éste último. Y para desgracia del pobre Sasuke, a su lado, se encontraba Sakura, que no paraba de mirarle y tocarle la mano, intentando captar su atención. Mas todo esfuerzo era en vano, porque éste se encontraba pensando el por qué había dos asientos vacíos. Todos hablan, reían y gritaban. Todos estaban listos para empezar a cenar. Pero...

- Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-hime. Han llegado. ¿Quiére que les haga pasar?

- Si por favor- decía Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- Diles que vamos a empezar a cenar- decía Jiraya, serío, pero en su voz se podía notar un deje de felicidad

- Como ustedes ordenen

- ¿Así que ya han vuelto?

- Sí, y ni hay cosa que me haga más feliz Fugaku.

- Me lo imagino

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi si que no entendían nada ahora. ¿Quién acababa de llegar¿Por qué Jiraya-sama tenía que sentirse contento¿Pero qué estaba pasando allí?

Y esas preguntas fueron interrumpidas por la puerta, que se habría en ese momento y dejaba paso a dos figuras. En ese mismo instante y sin saber por qué, a Sasuke le dolió más que nunca el corazón, al ver a una de esas personas. Entonces, en ese mimso instante, empezó todo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia tan rara xD. Pos na, antes de pasar a las preguntas, voy a decir una cosa que puede ser algo fuerte... la escritora no soy yo, sino mi inner (inner: hola n.n) es que mi inner es mi mala ostia acumulada, no son mis pensamientos verdaderos. Pero a causa de este trastorno, es ella la que tiene imaginación y la que mejor escribe, por eso a la hora de escribir, dejo que se apodere de mi ( ya se que este caso es de psikiatrico, pero de momento no he echo daño a nadie, asi que no e acudido a ningun sicologo) Y ahora las perguntas 

¿Quienes son esas personas que acaban de entrar¿por que a Sasuke le duele tanto el corazón¿Qué traman los governantes de los países? Por que he puesto a Karin y a Sakura como hermanas? Todas estas respuestas en el prosimo episodio (si es que llega xD) Y antes que nada, volver a agradecer a Dark-chan que de dejara utilizar su idea para escribir esta historia, con algunos retoques mios, arigatto!!!!

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!


	2. ¿Qué me olvide de todo?

Wenas!!! aquí llego con la continuacion de esta historia tan bonita (o eso creo xD) que hemos empezado (inner: que raro, nos das los méritos a las dos ¬¬) dish. Primero agradecer los reviews. Creo que estan contestados xD. Bueno, como dije en el capítulo anterior, iré diciendo las invenciones de la autora original, y para empezar... ¡el primer capítulo me lo inventé yo por mi cara bonita! XD no, es que empezar de repente, sin poner como una introducción, me parecia demasiado lanzado, por eso me inventé ese capítulo. Pero bueno, en este capítulo si que empieza la verdadera trama. La cena y la escena del balcón, es de la historia original. El pique, es mío. Y por último antes de empezar, decir que intentare (INTENTARE) publicar seguido, todo dependerá de mi imaginación, de mi amiga, de las presiones, el tiempo y mi inner. Asi que si tardo, lo siento mucho. Lo que tengo de ventaja es que ya e acabado los examens, el puñetero crédito y el insti, así que tengo las mañanas libres. Lo malo: trabajo por las tardes y no tengo casi tiempo u.u.

Dedicado a Dark, por crear esta historia, a mi nee-chan pevertfairy y a kuzoy, por darme tantas presiones por el msn para que le cuente cosas. La pelea esta dedicada para ti. (inner: eso, tu adelanta cosas) y tu afírmalas ¬¬

* * *

**¿Qué me olvide de todo?**

_Tanto Sasuke como Itachi si que no entendían nada ahora. ¿Quién acababa de llegar¿Por qué Jiraya-sama tenía que sentirse contento¿Pero qué estaba pasando allí?_

_Y esas preguntas fueron interrumpidas por la puerta, que se habría en ese momento y dejaba paso a dos figuras. En ese mismo instante y sin saber por qué, a Sasuke le dolió más que nunca el corazón, al ver a una de esas personas. Entonces, en ese mimso instante, empezó todo._

¿Qué era eso que le estaba invadiendo¿Por qué notaba que si daba una bocanada de aire fuerte, o que si se movía lo más mínimo el corazón le esplotaría¿Por qué se había puesto tan rojo¿Por qué tenía ganas de agachar la cabeza y no mirarle¿Por qué sentía que ese muchacho inspiraba tanta vergüenza¿Por qué se preguntaba todas esas cosas, mientras le miraba?

Itachi, al ver la expresión de duda de su hermano, no pudo entender qué le pasaba. ¿Pero por qué narices, ahora de pente, se ponía rojo como un tomate, con una cara de idiota que no se aguantaba, mientras miraba la puerta? Un momento... ¿La puerta? Itachi intentó seguir la vista de su hermano, para saber qué era lo que le hacía estar tan raro. Y cuando por fin dio con el problema no se lo podía creer.

Las dos personas que hacía unos momentos habíam hecho presencia en la sala se fueron acercando hasta la mesa, donde se encontraban todos los comensales mirando a esas personas. Cuatro de esas, les miraban con nostalgia y alegría, los que más los reyes del Sol, que no podían disimular su alegría. Tsunade soltando alguna lágrima que salía de sus ojos virgenes y Jiraya teniendo en su cara una sonrisa que no intentaba ocultar. Mientras, Sakura y Karin miraban a esas personas, sonrientes, la que más Sakura, que dio un suspiro de alivio, como si un pezo en el corazón acabara de desaparecer.

Cuando por fin, esas dos personas llegaron al lado de la mesa, todos les miraron con sorpresa, sobretodo los invitados del Sol. Vaya, como habían crecido esos dos muchachos en todo ese tiempo. Entre admiraciones, suspiros y sonrisas, el silencio se hizo presente, un silencio que en una situación como esa, era muy incomodo. Solo Jiraya se atrevió a romperlo.

- Me alegro mucho de veros, de verdad, estoy muy contento. ¿Cómo os ha ido todo este tiempo?

- Bien, gracias padre- dijo el que parecía el mayor

- ¿Y el entrenamiento?- preguntó Tsunade

- Muy satisfactorio, madre.- contestó el menor de los dos.

Todo el mundo sonreía, y se alegraban. Bueno, todo el mundo no. Ciertos ojinegros miraban a los dos acabados de llegar, con gran semblante de sorpresa y de incredulidad. ¿Es que a caso habían muerto o los ángeles les invadían? Los dos acabados de llegar eran rubios, con ojos azules, pelo alborotado y algo largo. Lo único que les diferenciaba era la altura y que el que parecía el menor tenia unas simpáticas marcas en los mejillas en forma de bigotes de gato. Sí, definitivamente estaban soñando, no podía ser que existieran dos personas como esas. Tan imponentes, tan formales tan... ¿Bellas? Al pensar eso, ambos hermanos sacudieron la cabeza, era imposible que pensaran eso. Primero porque romperían la norma vital de ese mundo y segundo, porque eran hombres. Pero es que eso rubios se veían tan... ¿Adorables? Volvieron a mover la cabeza, definitivamente, o no estavan bien de la cabeza o se habían dado un golpe.

Y otra vez se formó ese incómodo silencio, solo interrumpido por el movimiento de cabeza de los príncipes de la Luna. Entonces, una preguntá le vino a la mente de Sasuke. Pregunta que no se permitió reprimir.

- Otousan...

- Dime, Sasuke

- Tsunade-hime ha dicho cómo os ha ido el entrenamiento.

- Sí¿Y qué?

- Pues... ¿Qué entrenamiento?

Todos los presentes se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la pregunta, en especial Fugaku, que no se esperaba que su hijo le preguntara eso. ¿Es que Kakashi no le enseñaba nada o que? Y con una vena más grande que un huevo, gritó.

- ¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!

- ¿Sí? Digame, majestad.- Kakashi hacía presencia en la sala, sabía que si el rey le llamaba, era que algo bueno no pasaba. Pero no se podía negar a ir, porque sinó, le cortarían la cabeza (esto se parece a Alicia en el país de las maravillas xD)

- Una pregunta. ¿A caso tú no le has explicado a mi hijo lo de los poderes?

- Pues no- dijo totalmente feliz, mostrando su único ojo visible.- La verdad es que ese apartado se lo iba a explicar la semana que viene

Suspiro por parte de la madre y enfado por parte del padre. ¿Es que le pagaba para que no le enseñara nada? Pero bueno, así almenos se sacaba un peso de encima, si le llega a decir que sí que se lo había enseñado pero no se acordaba, se muere allí mismo. Otro suspiro salió, pero ésta vez de su boca, por lo que veía le tendría que explicar a su hijo de qué entrenamiento hablaban. Pero... ¿Cómo explicárselo? Entonces, como un rayo, una idea cruzó su mente.

- Disculpa, eh... Jiraya, perdona esta pregunta pero... ¿Cómo narices se llamaban tus hijos? Es que hace tanto que no los veo, que ya no me acuerdo.

PAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM

Un sonido a golpe retumbó por toda la sala. Jiraya se había caído de su silla, es que no se lo creía, no se podía creer que su mejor amigo no se acordara de los nombres de sus hijos, era increíble. Aun que no le culpaba, hacía más de diez años que no los veía. Se resignó a tener que volver a presentar a sus hijos. Estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero cuando lo fue a hacer, fue interrumpido.

- Mi nombre es Kaseiyo, majestad- dijo el mayor de los dos hermanos rubios que estaban presentes.

- Y el mío Naruto, señor- dijo también el otro rubio, el que era el pequeño, o eso se podía apreciar.

- Eso, y yo soy vuestro padre y ya estoy más que arto de uqe siempre me cortéis vuestras presentaciones.

- Lo sentimos, padre- dijeron ambos rubios, haciendo una reverencia en dirección a su progenitor

- Bueno, eso. Naruto¿Te importaría ayudarme con mi explicación?

- No será ninguna molestia para mi, señor.

- Jejeje, gracias n-n'- decía ésto el rey de la Luna con una enorme gota en la cabeza, no se podía creer que los hijos de Jiraya fueran tan educados, formales y serios si su padre era un fiestero que cada dos por tres volvía borracho a su casa y para más colmo, cada vez que salía de fiesta, abría una plaza monumental de toros, en la cual había cada corrida... ( para los que me conozcan, ya sabrán lo que quiero decir con esta expresión, para los que no... en pocas palabras, Jiraya le pone los cuernos a Tsunade cada vez que sale xD). Y no se creía que siendo él tan serio, tuviera unos hijos que no tenían seriedad por ningún lado. En definitiva, nunca sabes cómo puede ser tu familia.- Kakashi¿Me podrías hacer el favor de explicárselo ahora?

- Pues claro que sí. A ver, Sasuke¿Tú te acuerdas que te expliqué que los humanos intentan controlar todo lo que les rodea, incluyendo los elementos de la tierra, y que sólo unos pocos lo consiguen?

- Sí, sí que me acuerdo de eso. Es más, he estado investigando y he averiguado que la mayoría de esas personas han tenido algún contacto con alguien celestial, por eso son capaces de controlarlos.- mientras Sasuke decía ésto, su padre le miraba con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, que no era capaz de controlar. Le gustaba mucho que su hijo fuera tan aplicado.

- Bien Sasuke, me gusta mucho que busques información por tu cuenta- decía Kakashi feliz- Pero en toda la explicación hay un fallo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Bueno, esas personas no es que hayan tenido contacto con alguien celestial, es que esas personas fueron seres celestiales y han sido desterrados a la Tierra o por algún motivo especial, en vez de estar donde deberían estar, estan en la Tierra. (vaya trabalenguas que he hecho xD)

- Ahhhhh, pero sensei... ¿Quiénes son los seres celestiales?

- Somos nosotros.- de repente, la voz de Naruto sonó segura, fuerte y contundente ante su afirmación.- Nosotros, tanto los habitantes del Sol, como los de la Luna, somos seres celestiales. Nosotros somos capaces de controlar elementos y doblegarlos a nuestra voluntad. Por eso somos seres celestiales, porque tenemos poderes. Y dentro de estos seres hay diversidad. Están los animales, las sacerdotisas de loos dioses, las doncellas, los guerreros, los sacerdotes de los elementos y las sacerdotisas de los reinos, los jinchuuriki y por último, los ancestros.

- Ahhh, y una pregunta¿qué es qué?

- Te explico. Presta atención porque sólo lo explicaré una vez.- decía Naruto, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Mientras, Sasuke se incorporaba bine para escuchar esa lección. No sabía por qué, pero le interesaba más una leeción de gente que explicase Naruto, que no una lección de lucha de Kakashi- Cada uno de estos seres tiene unas características.

"Los animales celestiales son: el fénix Suzaku, el dragón Seiryû, la tortuga Genbu y el tigre Biakko. A este grupo en concreto se les conoce en la Tierra como Los Cuatro Dioses del Cielo y la Tierra. Pero tambiñen existen los Bijûs, animales muy poderosos que són diferenciados por el número de colas que tienen. En total hay nueve.

Las sacerdotisas de las bestias són mujeres capaces de controlar a los dioses del cielo y la tierra, pero para hacerlo deben pagar el precio de ser desterradas a la Tierra y desde allí, invocar su poder y que éstos, concedan tres deseos a las sacerdotisas. Después de eso, ellas son uno con la bestia, mueren y vuelven a éste mundo, convertidas en doncellas celestiales.

Las doncellas son seres especiales, ya que son las únicas que tienen permiso para bajar a la Tierra, ya que vienen de ella. Pero para bajar necesitan un chal especial que les proporcionan los dioses. Entonces pueden bajar. Pero si por algo, lo pierden, se quedan allí hasta que lo encuentran, pues sin él, no son capaces de volver porque no se les considera celestiales.

Despues están los guerreros. Hay 28 guerreros en total. Estos, estan repartidos entre los dioses de siete en siete, y en la Tierra se les conoce como las constelaciones de los dioses, pues cada uno tiene unas estrellas que asignan su poder. Estos guerreros no estan siempre, normalmente están dormidos en sus estrellas, a la espera de la sacerdotisa y, cuando esta aparece, se encarnan en un humano para darle su poder. En el momento que la sacerdotisa vuelve a ser celestial, ellos vuelven para poder tomar el rango de guerrero celestial capaz de proteger a todos.

Después estan los sacerdotes de los elementos y las sacerdotisas de los reinos. Los sacerdotes de los elementos son los encargados de mantener la harmonia entre estos, y que no haya ningun altercado. De ser así, lo dioses se revelarían y se crearía una guerra imparable, desatando el poder de Orochi, un dios desterrado, pero del cual, todavía se conserva su sacerdote. Entonces es cuando entran en acción las sacerdotisas de los reinos. Hay una para el sol y otra para la luna. Pero como es normal, ellas también están dormitando porque solo pueden vivir en el momento que esta harmonía se rompe. Entonces se encarnan en dos chicas con poderes celestiales, los cuales tienen que utilizar para invocar al otro dios que compone el elemento rayo. Tienen que invocar a Ame no Murakumo para así, vencer a Orochi. Pero el precio que tienen que pagar es muy alto, mas para que la Tierra vuelva a su estado normal, una sacerdotisa debe ser sacrificada a manos de la otra. Y la restante, debe permanecer hasta que se vuelva a romper la harmonía, encerrada en un templo.

A continuación están los jinchuuriki, que son personas que tienen encerrado en su interior, a alguno de los legendarios Bijûs. Estas personas son celestiales de nacimientos ya que, los Bijûs son encerrados en su cuerpo nada más nacer. Por consecuencia, estas personas tiene un poder increible y son capaces de controlar todo lo que tienen a su alrededor.

Y por último, están los sacerdotes. Estos son conocidos como los Kages o sombras. Hay cinco: Hokage es el nombre que se le da a la sombra del fuego; Mizukage es el nombre que se le da a la sombra de agua; Kazekage es el apelativo que recibe la somra de aire; Tsuchikage se llama la sombra de tierra; y Raikage se llama a la sombra de rayo. Estas son las sombras o sacerdotes. Y no son cualquiera. Han de ser nombrados por un consejo muy riguroso, han de ser de sangre real y, además, deben controlar el elemento del cual son nombrados. (en esta historia, los kages seran algo diferentes, por lo que no me mateis cuando leais una cosa xD)

Estos son todos los tipos de seres que existen en este mundo, tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo tan cercanos por su nombramiento. Como se puede observar, muchos de ellos dormitan a la espera de algun acontecimiento, pero, como es normal, esto no pasa siempre, solo suele pasar una vez cada 1000 o 2000 años y es muy raro que coincidan todas las cosas a la vez."

- Muy bien Naruto, una explicación muy clara- decía Kakashi, mostrando su ojito feliz- se nota que ers un experto. ¿Lo has entendido ya, Sasuke?

- Si, pero... Kakashi-sensei...¿Cómo puedes saber lo que eres?

Porque nada más nacer tus poderes ya está marcados según tu rango- decía con su seriedad de todo el rato Naruto- Yo, por ejemplo, soy un jinchuuriki, pues tengo encerrado dentro mío a Kyûbi, el bijû más poderoso. Mis hermanas son doncellas celestiales capaces de domar a las cuatro bestias. Y por familia mi hermano es el Kazekage, la sombra del viento. (no me mateis por esta barbaridad xD)

- ¿Y todo el mundo es algún tipo de estas cosas?

- Puede que sí, puede que no. Hay gente que tiene poderes pero, en cambio, no está en ninguno de esos rangos. A eso se le llama barrera de sangre

- Aaahhhhh. ¿Y tus padres que son?

- Tanto como mi madre como mi padre fueron nombrados sannin

- ¿Sannin?

- Sí, sannin. Cuando da la casualidad de que hay más de una persona apta para ser nombrada kage, de esas se elige una, y las demás son nombradas sannin. Son igual de respetadas que los kages, ya que poseen su misma fuerza.

- Ahhhhhh. Otousan, okaasan, nii-san. Vosotros... ¿Qué sois?

- Yo soy Hokage, la sombra de fuego- decía el padre

- Yo soy uno de los guerreros, mi nombre de constelación es Nuriko, un guerrero de Suzaku (ale mis huevos, ahora sí que me he cargado todos los esquemas previstos xD me parece que van a roda cabezas TT.TT)- contestaba Mikoto, con una sonrisa en la cara

- Y yo también soy una constelación, pero de Seiryu. ( no me mateis, que yo les encuentro parecido, porque son mu serios TTTT) Mi nombre de constelación es Nakago ( os lo ruego, no me mateis TTTT)- decía Itachi igual de feliz que sus padres.

- Y yo... ¿Qué soy?

- Tu Sasuke, serás Hokage ( otra barbaridad, se siente, pero en esta historia habrá muchas u.u)

- Ala, que chuli!!!! Pero... ¿Cómo es que yo no tengo poderes?

- Sí que los tienes.- decía ahora Tsunade, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio- Lo que pasa es que todavía no se te han despertado por tus influencias.

- ¿Mis influencias?

- Exacto, depende tus influencias tendrás los poderes antes o después. Tú, como eres el príncipe de la Luna, tardarán bastante en aflorar. Normalmente a las personas que nacen en la Luna, los poderes tardan más en salir. Mientras que a los habitantes del Sol, les salen mucho antes.

- Por ejemplo Sasuke, a mi los poderes hace sólo dos años que me salieron- contestaba Itachi.

- ¿Y a mi cuando me saldrán?

- Cuando tengas tu primer sueño premonitorio- decía Kaseiyo, quien se unía a la conversación, con la misma seriedad que su hermano.

- ¿Mi primer sueño premonitorio?

- Es un sueño que se tiene cuando empizan a aflorar los poderes. Es un sueño que te muestra el acontecimiento más importante de tu vida.

- Ahhh ¿Y que suele salir en ese sueño?

- ¿Y si dejamos ya de hablar de poderes, sueños y mierdas en vinagre y comemos?- gruñía Karin, quien ya se empezaba a artar de tanto esperar a cenar- Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, la cena se está enfriando.

- Tienes razón Karin. Venga, Naruto, Kaseiyo, sentaos en los sitios libres.

- Sí padre- respondían ambos rubios a la vez

Y así, los ángeles rubios tomaron asiento, donde su padre les había indicado, y se dispusieron a cenar. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin podían estar reunidos con su familia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La cena había pasado sin incidente alguno. Había sido una velada de lo más encantadora. O como mínimo así había sido para la familia del Sol, porque para los pobres residentes del palacio...

Para empezar, Jiraya no paraba de joder al pobre Fugaku, quien por respeto a su amistad, no había dicho nada. Y para más colmo, a media cena, Jiraya ya estaba del todo borracho, por lo que ya era insoportable el tenerlo encima, jodiéndote delante de tu familia y gastandote bromas. Mientras, Tsunade y Mikoto charlavan animadamente, a exepción de cuando Tsunade le daba algún que otro golpe a su marido, estampándolo contra la pared. Tanto Mikoto como Fugaku flipaban de lo lindo. No entendían como esos dos podían haber acabado juntos. Por un lado, estaba el pervertido de Jiraya, y por el otro, se encontra Tsunade con su fuerza sobrehumana. En resumen, un matrimonio de lo más raro.

Y por parte de Itachi y Sasuke tampoco es que hubiese ido a las mil maravillas. Para empezar, los pobres se ponían de lo más nervisos y rojos, solo al saber que los dos rubios se encontraban delante de ellos. Era irritante encontrarse en esa situación. Y para más colmo, cada vez que intentaban mantener alguna conversacíon con ellos, estos se mostraban de lo más serios, y contestaban con las frases más cortas posibles. Era irritante. Pero los problemas no acaban ahí, sobretodo para Sasuke, poruqe las dos hermanas de los rubios, les habían hecho la vida imposible. Por un lado, estaba Karin, quien no paraba de joder al pobre Itachi con sus notas, sus guiños de ojo y sus sonrisas de lo más falsas. Pero como mínimo no estaba en la situación de su hermano, que para lo único que estaba era para matarse. Poruqe tener durante toda la cena, a alguien a tu lado, que no para de joderte, cogerte de la mano, hacerte caricias, y susurrarte cosas al oído poco coherentes, no era para estar bien. Pero sin tener en cuenta todos esos sucesos, todo había ido bien.

Hasta que llegó el momento de la sobremesa, donde ya no había ni orden ni protocolo que funcionase. Todos se encontraban en otro salón, con sillones muy cómodos, un mueble-bar donde se podía apreciar todo tipo de licores, con una chimenea en la que se podía hacer chocolate y una alfombra enorme, pero con unos dibujos majestuosos. Cada una de las personas presentes se encontraba en un sillón sentado, haciendo diversar cosas. Jiraya, Tsunade, Fugaku y Mikoto se encontraban charlando animadamente sobre un tema del cual no querían que sus hijos se enteraran, por lo que les habían ordenado que se mantuviesen separados de ellos. Estos últimos, se encontraban cada uno haciendo sus cosas, como pensar, hablar, hacer bromas o en el caso de Sasuke, mirar a los invitados. Y esque desde que ese rubio había hecho acto de presencia en la sala, no había dejado de miralo. Pero el colmo llegó cuando éste se acercó hasta él, susurrandole en el oído, de tal manera que nadie más se enterara.

- Acompáñame al balcón. Tengo que hablar contigo de un tema muy serio.

Sasuke se sobresaltó, pero no por las palabras que le acababa de decir, sinó por la cercanía que hacía unos segundos escasos se había producido entre ellos. ¿Pero cómo era posible que una persona, y además de su mismo sexo, le hiciera sentir de esa manera tan estúpida? Meneó la cabeza, se tenía que quitar esas tonterías de su cabeza, sinó seguramente, acabaría mal, muy mal.

Se levantó del sillón, con algo de pesadez. No sabía porque, pero ese día le estaba costando mucho hacer las cosas. Cuando por fin se pudo mantener de pie, se dispuso a dirigirse al balcón, donde le aguardaba Naruto, con el mismo semblante serio que había tenido toda esa noche.

Pero cuando Sasuke llegó allí, lo último que le pareció es que estuviera serio. Su pelo rubio, moviéndose al compás que el viento marcaba, su cara, angelical que le mostraban esas marcas tan graciosas y sus ojos azules como el mar, que iluminaban esa noche tan oscura. En definitiva, le pareció el ser más bello y deseable del mundo.

Sólo consiguió salir de su hipnotismo, cuando Naruto, aún mirando hacia otra dirección, y sin prestarle atención a su cara o a sus reacciones, se atrevió a romper el silencio de la noche.

- Quiero que te olvides de todo. No quiero que pienses en mí, ni que te fijes en mí, ni que te acerques a mí, ni que me hables, ni que me toques. Sólo quiero que te olvides de todo y me saques de tu mente para siempre. Lo nuestro no podría ser. Piensa en la norma principal.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando¿Cómo que me olvide de ti, ni te hable, ni todo lo que has dicho¿Qué quieres decir con que lo nuestro no podría funcionar y que no me olvide de la norma¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso?

- Tal vez, ahora no lo entinedas, pero a la larga, te darás cuenta de lo que quiero decir, y me lo agradecerás. Hasta entonces, quiero que te olvides de mí.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?

- Ahora no te lo puedo decir, pero algún día lo entenderás. Hasta entonces...- y sin más, Naruto se acercó hasta la posición del pobre Sasuke, y le dio un beso en la mejilla-... no me hagas caso y piensa que no existo.- y tal y como acabó de decir esas palabras, volvió a entrar al salón, sin inmutarse siquiera.

Cuando Naruto desapareció, Sasuke se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué significaba todo eso¿Por qué le tenía que olvidar? Y sobretodo ¿Por qué cuando lo había besado, se había puesto aún más rojo y su corazón le había dolido cuando le dijo todas esas cosas? Y sin darse cuenta, de sus ojos negros cómo la noche, empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia. Estaba llorando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras, en el salón, se podía apreciar un ambiente de fiesta increíble. Itachi desde hacía un buen rato, estaba de broma en broma, no podía parar. Pero todo tiene un fin y este llegó cuando empezó a cachondearse de Kaseiyo.

- Oye tu. El hijo mayor de Jiraya¿Cómo te llamabas?

- Kaseiyo

- Eso. Oye¿Qué has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo que no has estado con tus padres?

- He estado entrenando

- ¿Y cuantod años hace que te fuiste?

- 12

- ¿Y durante todo este tiempo, solo has entrenado?

- Sí

- ¡JODER QUE PALO¿Y sólo has hecho eso?

- Sí

- Tsunade, se siente mucho, pero tu hijo es un seriata de cojones, no sabe vivir la vida.

- Itachi, querido ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que mi hijo es un seriata?

- Pues tal y como suena, he queridod decir eso, vieja Tsunade.

- ¡Serás...

- Tranquila Tsunade. Ni tu hijo es un seriata, ni tu eres una vieja. ¿De acuerdo Tsunade-baachan?

- ¡ERO-SENNIN!

PUMMMMMMMMMMBAA!!!!

Tsunade pegó tal golpe a Jiraya, que éste atravesó todo el palacio de una vez. De repente, se hizo el silencio, que fue interrumpido por la risa de Itachi, seguida por la de Tsunade, sus padre y por último, las dos hermanas. Sólo había uno que no se reía: y ese era Kaseiyo. Pero este detalle no pasó desapercibido para Itachi, que de un rebote, se pusó de pie, hecho una furia, y gritando a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡ES QUE ERES INSOPORTABLE¡ERES MUY SERIO Y NO TE RIES DE NADA¿ES QUE NO SABES VIVIR LA VIDA¡ES QUE TE ODIO!

- Bueno, más vale ser serio que no estar discutiendo con tu invitado mientras tienes un problema en las piernas

Horror. ¿Pero cómo narices se había enterado de "eso"? Ante este comentario, Jiraya cruzó todo el palacio, llegando hasta donde se encontraban, emitiendo una sonora carcajada. No se lo podía creer. ¿De verdad Itachi tenía ese problema? Mientras, los demás no entendían nada, no sabían el problema que podía tener ni por qué Jiraya reía de esa manera. Mejor era dejarlo pasar. Mientras, Itachi no hacia más que ponerse rojo como un tomate y sentarse en el sillon otra vez. Era muy bochornoso tener que pasar por esa situación.

En ese momento, Sasuke hacía acto de presencia en la sala, algo cabizbajo, y pensando en las musarañas. Pero aún así, nadie lo noto. Entonces, su padre con la mayor alegría, pero seriedad del mundo, habló para todos los presentes.

- Bueno, como sabéis, hoy nos hemos reunido para cenar juntos y pasar un buen rato. O eso era lo que pensabais. En verdad nos hemos reunido para daros una noticia. Itachi, Sasuke, Karin, Sakura, acercaros por favor.

Los cuatro obedecieron la orden del rey de la Luna, mejor era no hacer enfadar a nadie, o sinó al final todo saldría mal, y eso era lo último que querían. Lentos pero decididos, se fueron acercando hasta donde se encontraban sus padres. Y cuando por fin estuvieron delante de ellos, la misma Tsunade les dio la noticia.

- Itachi, Karin. Sasuke, Sakura. A partir de ahora, ustedes cuatro están comprometidos en matrimonio.

* * *

Bueno, yo lo entiendo todo, por eso también entiendo que me queráis matar, apuñalar, descuartizar, fusilar... Y yo lo entiendo porque me he cargado todos los aspectos de los personages de Naruto, así que, si alguen me quiere matar, lo entenderé. 

Y señoras y señores, os presento mi remix de mangas y animes en un solo fic xDD En este fic he mezclado los siguientes mangas y animes: Kannazuki no Miko, Ayashi no Ceres, Fushigi Yugi, Naruto y si alguien sabe de otra serie que se parzca, que lo ponga en un review, porque es que no se el remix que he hecho, de verdad, me han salido las ideas solas, y cuando lo e leído, no me lo podía creer, pero queda bien¿no? Como mínimo espero que las conexiones que he creado entre todos los tipos de personas haya quedado clara, sino, ya se ira viendo. Ya me imagino que mucha gente se esperaba esto del compromiso, pero esque era algo seguro. Bueno, ahora vamos a las preguntas. ¿Qué quiere decir Naruto con que le olvide¿Qué problema tenía Itachi¿Qué quiere decir eso de que estan comprometidos? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente cap.

Kissus!!!!!!!!!


	3. Hablando con un desconocido

Hola de nuevo!!!!! vale, ya lo se, no tengo perdón, he tardado casi un mes (inner: casi?? ¬¬) vale, he tardado más de un mes en actualizar. Y una cosa, esta tardanza tiene excusa. Para empezar, que de aquí hasta que empiece la guerra ( si, señoras y señores, en este fic hay una guerra) todos los capítulos, TODOS son de mi invención, porque Dark, la autora, despues de esta cena, hacía que hubiese una guerra, y yo creo que eso es algo muy precipitado, a parte que la guerra en este fic tiene otros motivos de causa (inner: motivos que serán de esperar) ya. A parte, me tengo que leer dos libros de lectura obligatoria, cosa que podía afectar a la historia, por eso no he escrito nada de nada, y por último, que me he ido 10 dias a Menorca de vacaciones y no podía actualizar xDDDD, a parte de que este cap. en concreto, me ha costado horrores poruqe no se me ocurría na de na poruqe es de relleno y pruqe quería completar el proyecto "Tres en un día" con este fic xDDD.

Pos a ver, cap dedicado a mi nee-chan, a Kuzoy y a Kotoko Hyuuga, por apoyarme y en otros casos, darme la tavarra xDDDDD

* * *

_- Bueno, como sabéis, hoy nos hemos reunido para cenar juntos y pasar un buen rato. O eso era lo que pensabais. En verdad nos hemos reunido para daros una noticia. Itachi, Sasuke, Karin, Sakura, acercaros por favor._

_Los cuatro obedecieron la orden del rey de la Luna, mejor era no hacer enfadar a nadie, o sinó al final todo saldría mal, y eso era lo último que querían. Lentos pero decididos, se fueron acercando hasta donde se encontraban sus padres. Y cuando por fin estuvieron delante de ellos, la misma Tsunade les dio la noticia._

_- Itachi, Karin. Sasuke, Sakura. A partir de ahora, ustedes cuatro están comprometidos en matrimonio._

¿Cómo? Sasuke deseó en ese momento, haber oído mal las palabras de Tsunade ¿Qué él estaba comprometido¿Y además con esa niña insoportable de pelo color chicle? Eso debía ser una broma. ¿O no? A juzgar por la seriedad de Tsunade, no, no era ninguna broma, de verdad estaba comprometido con esa tal Sakura. ¿Es que el día no le iba a ir bien o que? Primero lo del sueño, después, la noticia de la cena, para ser seguida por ese sentimineto raro, el "¿Rechazo?" de ese Naruto y ahora, el estar comprometido. Definitivamente, debía volver a la cama a dormir a ver si todo eso era una pesadilla.

- Disculpe Tsunade-hime- dijo Itachi, con un tono tan educado que Tsunade casi no le toma la temperatura para ver si estaba enfermo.-¿Ésta desición, cuándo se tomó?

- Pues nada más nacer vosotros. Los reinos siempre han estado en guerra, y al darnos cuenta de que nosotros los podíamos unir a través del matrimonio, lo concertamos

- ¿Y no se puede hacer nada para anularlo?- Sasuke preguntó esto con algo de apuro. No sabía si era porque le horrorizaba la idea de tenre que casarse con Sakura o por otra cosa.

- Pues no, no se puede hacer nada. Lo hecho, hecho está, y ahora no creo que sea momento para discutirlo.- Fugaku parecía algo impresionado por la reacción de si hijo, aun así, al decir éstas palabras, no rechistó.

- Sí, y además, nosotros nos tenemos que ir- Jiraya dijo esto con un semblante muy serio. A todos, les corrió un escalofrío por la espalda- Ya es hora, porque tanto Karin como Sakura tienen que preparase para controlar a las bestias ( es que en el cap. anterior se me olvidó decir que tanto Sakura como Karin son sacerdotisas de los animales xDDD). Y tu Tsunade, deja ya de beber. Creo que ya nos hemos pasado un poco. A parte, que Naruto y Kaseiyo tienen que descansar.

- Si ese es su deseo Jiraya-sama... Pero se podrían quedar a dormir aquí, tenemos habitaciones de sobra.- ofrecía Mikoto esto, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No gracias, mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

- Si así lo quiere...

- Ale, venga, vámonos. Sakura, Karin, despedios de los principes. Naruto, Kaseiyo, despedios de los reyes.

- Hasta otra, Itachi-"koi"- Karin se despidió de Itachi, dándole un beso en la mejilla y poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra koi. El pobre Itachi, se congeló en esos momentos.

- ¡Adiós Sasuke-kun!- Sakura se tró a los brazos de Sasuke para llorar. No se quería separar de él. Por el contrario, el pelinegro era lo que más deseaba.

- Fugaku-san, Mikoto-sama, espero volver a verlos pronto.- Kaseiyo, con su educación, se despedía de los reyes de la Luna, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Espero volver a verlos pronto, majestades.- Por su parte, Naruto hacía lo mismo que su hermano mayor.

- Que os vaya bien el viaje.- Contestaba Fugaku, igual de serio que los rubios

- Y volved cuando querais.- Se despedía amablemente Mikoto.

- Fugaku, amigo mío, volveremos muy pronto, te lo juro.

- Aiii, Mikoto, tu no sabes la cagada que hiciste casándote con Fugaku, pero si tú le quieres...

Tanto Fugaku como Mikoto miraban a su amigos con gotas en la cabeza, jamás canviarían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¿Qué es esto¿Otro sueño? No, este es diferente al anteriro. Epera. ¿Donde estoy¿Una piscina? No, esto parece más una... ¿Bañera? Sí, es una bañera. Un momento, hay dos personas. ¿Qué es esto rojo que hay en el suelo? No, no puede ser, esto es... Sangre. Esto que hay aquí es sangre, pero... ¿De quién¿Y esta ropa¿Qué está pasando aquí¿Donde estoy¿Por qué siento que este sitio lo conzco¿Por qué siento este miedo? Y...¿Por qué siento que yo conozco a esas dos personas¿Por qué? Un momento... Esas dos personas... Esas dos personas son..."

- ¡Sasuke¡Sasuke!- Itachi llamaba con desesperación a su hermano. Había notado que algo malo le estab pasadndo. Y esas sospechas se confirmaron al ver la cara de desesperación de su hermano. Lo abofeteaba, le gritaba, pero éste no se despertaba. Hasta que por fin, abrió algo los ojos. Entonces suspiró aliviado. Sasuke¿Qué te ha pasado?

- He tenido un sueño muy extraño, aniki.

- ¿Un sueño muy extraño? Cuéntamelo.

- Me encontraba en un tipo de aseo, con una bañera más o menos tan grande como la nuestra. Había dos personas en ella. No se distinguían muy bien, ni tampoco se distinguía lo que hacía. L o único es que en el suelo había sangre y ropa.

- ¿Y has sentido algo?

- Sí. He sentido miedo y sentía que conocía esas dos personas y el lugar donde se encontraban.

- Ya veo. Vuélvete a la cama. Mañana ya hablaremos sobre lo que ha pasado.

- De acuerdo. Konban wa aniki

- Konban wa, Sasuke.- Y sin más, Itachi apagó la luz de la habitación del menor, cerrando detrás de si la puerta. Ahora Sasuke, dormiría bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Itachi dime. ¿Por qué tu hermano chillaba en sueños?

- No estoy muy seguro padre pero...

- ¿Pero?

...Pero puede ser que ese sea su sueño premonitorio.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

- Me ha dicho que se encontraba en un baño donde había dos personas en la bañera. Y también había sangre y ropa en el suelo. Pero lo más curioso es que dice que sentía miedo, y que tenía la impresión de que conocía el lugar y las personas. Padre¿Ésto es normal?

- No lo sé Itachi. No lo sé. Solo sé que ha habido otra persona a parte de él que a tenido los mismo presentimientos en sus ueño.

- ¿Te refieres a...?

- Sí, me refiero a él. Creo que ya es momento de que Sasuke le conozca.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era de día, y los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas aún sin correr del cuerto de Sasuke. Éste dormía plácidamente en su cama, después de la horrible pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior. Aún sabiendo que podía ser un sueño cualquiera, también sabía que podía ser un sueño premonitorio... Pero eso era poco probable. Él no se notaba diferente, aunque después la gente dijera qie si. Él se notaba como todos los días. Algo soñoliento a esas horas y aguantando al estúpido de su... ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? Normalmente le despertaba a vociferones, diciendo cualquier idiotez con tal de hacerle cabrear. Y los días que no solía despertarle así es que algo malo pasaba.

Rápido como nunca lo había sido, se vistió para ver que pasaba. Si su hermano no le había ido a despertar entonces es que pasaba algo muy malo. Y cuando por fin estuvo aseado y algo más visble, se dispuso a salir de su cuarto, pero nada más abrir la puerta, se topó con alguien.

- Ayyyyyyy

- Hombre, si hoy no ha hecho falta que te despertara. Que ¿Has dormido bien?

- ¿Aniki¿Qué te disponías a despertarme?

- Pos claro, como todos los días. No voy a romper la rutina.- Sasuke suspiró aliviado tras escuchar esas palabras. Así que no pasaba nada, solo que él se había levantado un poco antes y no le había dado tiempo a su hermano de irlo a despertar. Era un alivio. Pero ese alivio desapareció al ver la cara de seriedad de su hermano. Si era muy raro que no le despertara, que le mirara seriamente era aún más araro. Eso era aun peor que no que no le despertara.- Padre quiere que bajes ya. Hoy se ha cancelado tu clase con Kurenai. Hay vas a hablar con otra persona.

- ¿A sí¿Y quién es¿Lo conozco?

- No, no le conoces. - Si ya se le hacía raro que le dijeran que no hacía clase, más raro era que le dijeran que iba a hablar con una persona desconocida. Ante tal idea, su cara no pudo más que iluminarse, mostrando una sonrisa. Además si su oreja no le engañaba, su hermano había dicho "le" por lo que era un chico. O sea que no tendría que aguantar chicas pegajosas como la pelo-chicle de la noche anterior. Su hermano también sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su hermano.- Venga va, que si te vistes pronto, te arreglas como es devido y aprendes a controlar la care de bobo que tienes, le podrás conocer ahora. Así espavi...

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar ni siuiera la palabra, su hermano ya le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, sin acabar de escucharle ni recriminarle que le había llamado bobo. En definitiva, Sasuke, se encontraba muy ilusionado. Tachi npudeir S uhemao eafliz, él tambien lo era.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke se encontraba bajando a toda prisa las escaleras. Las bajaba tan deprisa que ya se había tropezado con ellas unas cuantas y ya llevaba más de un chichón en su cabeza o en su cuerpo. Pero eso no le importaba. Lo que más le importaba en esos momentos era que iba a conocer a una nueva persona que nunca había conocido. Estaba más feliz que un niño el día de navidad. Pero al llegar a la puerta del salón se controló un poco. No quería que su padre le viera así. No quería que se avergonzara por su culpa o por su comportamineto. Así que, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, aunque con todo el interior de su cuerpo bailando al son del Bulería, Bulería (xDDD que conste que no me gusta el Bisbal) picó en la puerta.

- Adelante.- Oyó Sasuke decir a su padre desde el interior.

Su reacción no se hizo de rogar. Abrió la puerta con una fuerza increíble y unas ganas inmensa, como jamas había tenido y se dispuso a ir hacia donde estaba su familia esperándole. Pero al llegar, no vio a nadie diferente. Definitiamente todo había sido un engaño de su hermano. Pero esta idea se esfumó cuando oyó decir a su padre:

- Adelante, ya puedes pasar.

Y si la sorpresa de saber que alguien nuevo estaría en palacio, la sorpresa de ver quien era era aun mayor. Sasuke no no se lo podía creer.Parpadeaba constantemente para que eso fuera una ilusión, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo era, abrió la boca lo más que pudo.

- Sasuke, te presento a Sai. Sai, éste es mi hijo, Sasuke.

- Encantado conocerte.- Pero Sasuke no prestaba atención a lo que le decía, pues sólo se podía fijar en su aspecto. Ese chico, de nombre Sai, era clavado a él. Ojos negros, pálido, de la misma altura, la voz era prácticamente igual, los rasgos de la cara y si no se equivocaba, incluso tenían la misma talla de ropa. Lo único que tal vez era algo diferente era el pelo. Mientras que él lo tenia negro azuloso, ese chico tenía el pelo más o menos de la misma tonalidad que su hermano.- Oye, o me dejas de mirar con esa cara de amabilidad, o te pegaré.- Pero claro, no era igual en todo. En carácter era más parecido a su hermano.

- Perdónale Sasuke, pero es que Sai no tiene sentimientos y no sabe como tratar a la gente.- Ante ésta afirmación de su padre, Sasuke pudo reaccionar para preguntar.

- ¿Qué no tiene sentimientos¿Y por qué?

- Es una historia muy larga que no le pienso contar a alguien tan simpático como tú.- Ahora entendía a lo que se refería su padre. Este chico no sabía lo que decñia cuando se trataba de expresiones humanas. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto, como mínimo podía conocer a alguien de fuera del castillo.

- Sasuke, Sai ha venido porqué le hemos llamado para que hables con él.

- ¿Acerca de qué?

- Acerca de tus sueños.

- ¿Mis sueños?

- Si Sasuke. Tus sueños. No es normal que en un sueño tengas sensaciones, ni impresiones, ni sueños. Sai sabe por qué te ocurre eso. Por eso, cuando acabemos de desayunar, hablarás con él.

- Sí padre.

- Bueno, creo que ya es horta del desayuno. Así que¿Por qué no os sentáis y desayunamos mientras hablamos?- pronunció esto Mikoto con una voz dulce

Y tanto Sai como Sasuke se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar. Total, después tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Bueno, a ver, cuéntame de qué iba tu sueño.- Sai preguntaba a Sasuke sobre el tema que le habían dicho que hablara con él. Ahora ambos se encontraban en la habitación del peliazul, hablando a ver que pasaba.

- Bueno. Yo me encontraba en un baño todo lleno de bao, cuando de repente visualizé a lo lejos una bañera, y en ésta había dos personas que me resultaban familiares. Pero cuando miré al suelo, vi manchas de sangre y ropa. En ese momento me empezó a dar miedo.

- Hombre, a ver, que haya ropa en un baño es normal

- ¬¬ ¿Y que haya sangre también es normal?

- Vale, eso no. Y dices que conocías el baño, las personas y que tenías un sentimiento de miedo.

- Sí.- Vale, Sasuke no era tonto, por eso se preguntaba si ese ser extraño sin sentimientos sabría lo que era el miedo. Pero esta duda fue contestada por el mismo Sai.

- ¿Y qué es el miedo?

- ¬¬# ¿Y tú me podrás ayudar?

- Claro, para empezar ese no era tu primer sueño de ese tipo¿Verdad?

- ...- ante esta afirmación Sasuke no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo podía saber ese si había tenido otro sueño similar? Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, tenía razón. Pero no se lo pensaba decir.

- ¿Y bien? Si no me contestas te daré un abrazo.- Una gota enorme apareció en la cabeza del Uchiha. Definitivamente, ese tío estab muy mal. Pero bueno, lo mejor era contestarle.

- Sí.

- Ajá. Bien, para empezar estas teniendo tus primeros sueños premonitorios.

- ¿Pero no se tenía solo uno?

- Antes del importante se tienen otros sueño. Acontecimientos sin mucha importancia que te pasan al cabo de un tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Normalmente, suele pasar al cabo de un més. Pero eso depende de la persona.

- ¿Y cómo podré saber cuál es mi sueño?

- Cuando veas claramente las cosas, las personas y sepas donde estas con exactitud.

- Aja...

- Pero aun así, que sientas cosas en los sueños no es normal. Por eso me han llamado

- ¿Pero tú cómo lo vas a saber si no tienes sentimientos?

- Mira, yo tengo tu edad y antes de perder mis sentimientos tuve mi primer sueño. Eso fue a los seis años. A partir de ahí perdí los sentimientos.- Sai decía ésto con una tranquilidad increíble, adornando su cara con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que Sasuke se imaginó que sería falsa o forzada viniendo de alguien sin sentmientos.

- Pero¿qué quiere decir que sienta cosas?

- Significa que tú harás algo tan grande, que afectará a este mundo y al mundo conocido como Tierra. En definitiva, tú harás algo muy importante que nos afectará a todos.- Antes estas palabras de Sai, Sasuke no pudo más que sorprenderse ¿Qué él haría algo que afectaría a todos? Vale, si se lo dijeran de su hermano, se lo creería, pero... ¿Él? En esa afirmación había algo que no le acavaba de gustar.

- Y eso¿Cuándo pasará?

- Ni lo sé ni me importa.- Ante la indiferencia de Sai, Sasuke se tuvo que tocar la sien. No entendía como una persona podía ser tan complicada. Pero entonces, una cosa que había dicho Sai, le pasó por la cabeza como un relámpago.

- Oye¿Y tú como sabes la edad que tengo?

- Muy sencillo. Porque soy...

_Continuará..._

* * *

Jaja. Os he dejado con las ganas de sabre que es Sai eh????? Pos si lo queréis saber tendréis que leer el prçoximo cap. y dejar reviews. Otra cosa, el lemon ya tiene fecha y es contando un més de esta historia. Si, ya afirmo que el sueno tenía actos impuros xDDDD pero¿de quien? Jejeje, eso lo tendreis que averiguar dentro de unos caps . Y otra cosa, pido votación. ¿con quien quereis que se lie Sai¿Con Gaara o con Lee? Eso lo dejo a vuestra elección.Weno, creo que esto es todo, agradezco los reviews recibidos y el proximo cap no lo are esperar tanto. Mientras, os dejo el título:

_¿Qué eres qué? Sorpresa familiar_

Creo que con el título ya doy alguna pista, weno, me despido, no sin antes decir:

¡OMEDETTO GOZAIMASU NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDDD ale, me despido.

Kissus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
